Exclusivo
by PukitChan
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre ha tenido ropa exclusiva, y en el mundo muggle, esto no es la excepción. Sin embargo, él no es el único que puede comprarla, ¿verdad?
1. I

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y todos los que compraron sus derechos. Por su parte, YOI pertenece sus respectivas creadoras y al estudio MAPPA y a todos los implicados. Yo solo escribo porque sí xD. Nada más y nada menos.**

 **Título:** Exclusivo.

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter/Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Katsuki.

 **Extensión:** Drabble.

 **Advertencias:** **Crossover**. **Relaciones homosexuales.** Esta historia narra brevemente una relación homosexual. Si este tema no es de tu agrado, ruego que abandones esto de inmediato. Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 _Un enorme gracias a mi querida **Monoceros** , quien fue por sus palabras que escribí este drabble -3- _

* * *

**Exclusivo**

Por:

PukitChan

A veces, Draco era como la nieve; frío pero hermoso. Capaz de derretirse bajo el calor adecuado. En ocasiones, también podía ser una tormenta; apasionado e inesperado. Mortal e insondable. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces, Draco era como las Noches Blancas de Rusia: eterno y maravilloso. Un espectáculo tan increíble que era imposible apartar tu mirada de él.

Rusia y Draco combinaban muy bien. Y Harry, que se quejaba eternamente de los caprichos del niño mimado que alguna vez el rubio había sido, secretamente admiraba y adoraba esa manía suya de andar, caminar y lucir como modelo de revista mientras miraba la ropa que lucían las tiendas en las que definitivamente tenía que comprar.

Era casi ridículo que una persona luciera tan bien.

A veces también era desesperante. Sobre todo cuando Draco iba de un lado a otro, como un joven mago emocionado por llegar a Diagon por primera vez. Pero al mismo tiempo, mientras Harry se devanaba los sesos preguntándose cuánta ropa era capaz Draco de comprar y hacerle cargar, encontraba encantador todo eso.

Estúpido Draco. No era nada justo que se viera tan bien en todo momento.

—¡Potter, muévete! ¡Aún tenemos que pasar a Chanel!

Tal vez había sido un error animarlo a explorar el mundo muggle.

—Podría usar ese traje durante la cena. Donde lucía mi culo fantástico.

O tal vez no.

Harry sonrió mientras seguía el andar armonioso de su esposo. Y durante un instante, mientras salían del Emporio Armani, un par de extraños, que iban en sentido opuesto, llamaron su atención.

Uno de ellos era alto y sonreía y andaba de una manera parecida a la de Draco: como si fuesen los dueños del mundo. Era atractivo, aunque no de una manera que a él le atrajera. Era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a ser observado porque la mirada insistente de Potter no parecía incomodarlo. Y tan absorto estaba en ello, que Harry no se percató de que el hombre que lo acompañaba, estaba a punto de chocar con él.

Fueron solo unos cuantos segundos.

De cabello negro, con lentes y apariencia asiática más bien dulce, un joven hombre se disculpó con él con un inglés americano. Tenía entre sus manos más bolsas de las que podía cargar y lucía totalmente abrumado. Entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, así es como luciría sino conociera un hechizo _reducto_ tan eficiente que le permitía esconder en sus bolsillos las compras de Draco.

Sonriendo, Harry agitó sus manos y negó con su cabeza. _'Fue un accidente_ ', murmuró, y de cualquier manera él también estaba distraído.

Ambos desconocidos siguieron su camino.

—¡Potter! ¿A quién estabas mirando? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

Harry ladeó el rostro y volteó. Detrás de las puertas de cristal que ahora lo separan, los dos hombres desconocidos hablaban. El más alto reía con ganas mientras le besaba la nariz al de cabellos negros, para luego colocar en la cabeza del otro su sombrero.

Ellos también estaban enamorados.

Sonrió.

—Draco —pronunció su nombre despacio—. ¿Tú miraste al hombre de lentes?

Él se ruborizó.

Harry amaba las Noches Blancas.

Esperaba que esa desconocida pareja las amara también.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo Drarry, así que espero no estar demasiado oxidada con estos dos! El fandom de YOI me tiene secuestrada, como podrá notarse aquí y aún no piden rescate por mi liberación. ¡Gracias a quien se anime leer y gracias si alguien le nace un review para esta breve historia! ¡Os quiero!

 **La escritora perdida, PukitChan**


	2. II

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y todos los que compraron sus derechos. Por su parte, YOI pertenece sus respectivas creadoras y al estudio MAPPA y a todos los implicados. Yo solo escribo porque sí xD. Nada más y nada menos.**

 **Título:** Exclusivo.

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter/Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Katsuki.

 **Extensión:** Drabble.

 **Advertencias:** **Crossover**. **Relaciones homosexuales.** Esta historia narra brevemente una relación homosexual. Si este tema no es de tu agrado, ruego que abandones esto de inmediato. Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a **FanFiker-FanFinal,** quien inspiró la continuación de este drabble y henos aquí por ella. _

* * *

**Exclusivo**

Por:

PukitChan

 **II**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **Un dilema:**

—Potter.  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Estás completamente seguro de que trajiste todas mis compras?  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Yo no escogería nunca una camiseta rosada.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **Una situación:**

—¿No te recuerda a algo esto?  
—¡Victor, estoy seguro de todas eran tus bolsas de compras!  
—¡Tiene buen gusto quien escogió este traje plateado! Aunque es una lástima que sea demasiado pequeño para mí, ¿no crees, Yuri?  
—¡Es en serio! ¡Esto debe pertenecerle a alguien importante!  
—¿Lo crees? Aquí solo está un traje y... ¿un palo de madera?

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **Una pérdida:**

—¡Mi varita, maldita sea Potter!  
—¿En serio guardaste tu varita en una bolsa?

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **Un pasatiempo:**

—¡Mira, Makkachin, un palo! ¿Quieres jugar con él? ¡Ve y traélo!  
—¡Victor eso no es tuyo, no lo lances! ¡Ten cuidado!

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **Una discusión:**

—¡Voy a matarte, Potter!  
—¡Pero si fuiste tú quien la dejó ahí!

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **Un misterio:**

—¡ESTÁ VERDE! ¡MAKKACHIN ESTÁ VERDE!

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **Una importante misión:**

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! No te enojes. Si está en manos de muggles, nada malo pasará. Quizá aún esté en la tienda esa bolsa. No te enojes, Draco.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **Un babeado instante:**

—¡Makkachin, regresa aquí con eso, tenemos que llevarte al veterinario! ¡Victor, no te rías!

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **Un enfado:**

—¡Y trae de vuelta mi pañuelo también!

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **Un casi encuentro:**

—Dice _D. M_. Quizá sea fácil encontrar al dueño.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **Un momento:**

—¡Draco, quizás fue...!

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **Una conclusión:**

—Cuando nos cruzamos y chocamos.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Hola a todos! ¡Buenas noches! ¿Cómo están? Sinceramente, no pensé que tendría continuación esto, pero mi imaginación anduvo inquieta y salió este pequeño drabble xD. Una oración por Makkachin, que siempre está en problemas. Gracias por todos sus ánimos y, por supuesto, gracias a todas las personitas adorables en Face, que siempre me andan apoyando en cada locura. ¡Os quiero!

¡Muchas gracias a **stupidrarry, LangStarku, "No hay rescate" (LOL), mellitacullen, Comodin, Cristine Malfoy, Angelito Bloodsherry, Fanfiker-FanFinal, Ale, LizShalow, Xonyaa11, FlorRocio, Collector of Sins, WendyGuti3rrez** por sus hermosos reviews!

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si le nace un review para esta pequeñita histora! ¡Excelente semana! :D**


End file.
